Luces de un amor de verano
by Mimi Kinomoto The Wicked
Summary: Una historia de Musa y Riven, sin resumen, simplemente amor.


_**Luces de un amor de verano**_

Hacia mucho tiempo que no tenían aquella cercanía, tomo aquellas manos delicadas y delgadas entre sus manos, entrelazando sus dedos con cuidado, ella sonrió, sus mejillas mostraban un ligero rosado en sus mejillas nivea, con cuidado, tomo su cintura, esa cintura reducida que curveaba perfecto entre sus manos, la acerco aun mas, pegando sus cuerpos, sintiendo el calor de ese cuerpo esbelto y pequeño a comparación suya. Siguió observando a su chica, notando ese brillo tan peculiar en sus ojos que amaba.

.-Estas hermosa, Musa

Un leve escalofrió paso por el cuerpo de la chica, quizá tenia frío, después de todo estaban aun en la bahía y aun tenia aquel delgado pedazo de tela, que Stella decía que era un vestido, cubriendo levemente el cuerpo de ella, se agacho un poco, tocando su frente con la de ella, sintiendo ese dulce aroma que solo ella desprendía.

.-Me ha gustado la canción-parecía que su voz temblaba, en definitiva, su chica tenia frío

.-Me has inspirado-paso su brazo libre por los hombros de ella, buscando darle mas calor-Creí que así mis sentimientos llegarían a ti

Podría jurar que ella seguía temblando entre sus brazos, pero no era posible, estaban tan juntos que su cuerpo evitaba que se colara el aire helado, ¿debía llevarla a casa? ¡Maldición! Si llevara una chamarra, se la hubiera puesto y podría disfrutar mas de ella. ¡Cuánto la amaba!

.-Te amo, Musa-si iba a terminar la velada, al menos un beso sería conveniente-Mas que a mi vida

La conocía muy bien, sabía de antemano que ella no lo dejaría besarla sino le decía alguna cursilería, así que había aprendido a tragarse su orgullo, cuando estaban solos, para poder tener acceso a aquellos labios que tanto amaba.

El beso empezó suave, sabía que a ella le gustaba así, debía ser delicado, porque si era brusco, la mano de Musa terminaría en su mejilla con un golpe certero y comenzaría la discusión, de lo patan y poco delicado que era, pero de verdad que hacía un esfuerzo para contenerse, odiaba tener que ir despacio, pero la amaba lo suficiente para ser paciente.

Sintió los brazos de ella pasar por su cuello, oportunidad para hacer su movida, como ya no tenían las manos entrelazadas, pudo tomar a Musa por el cuello, y profundizar el beso, con cuidado metió su lengua dentro de aquella boca la cual fue bien recibida. ¡Perfecto! Ella lo había aceptado.

Percibió un pequeño temblor por parte de ella, el hecho de que no tuviera frío no implicaba que ella no lo sintiera, y sus manos estaban en el, suave y hermoso, cuello de ella, debía compensarlo. La abrazo, acariciando suavemente toda su espalda, cuidando de no bajar tanto como para que ella pensara que se estaba sobrepasando, no quería molestarla, hacía mucho que no se besaban de esa forma.

Cuando sintió las manos de ella jugar con su cuello y cabello enredándose sensualmente en él, supo que era momento de terminar el beso, una parte de él comenzaba a despertar y ella en definitiva lo iba a notar, se separo de ella entreabriendo los ojos solo para maldecirse por su estupidez.

La visión que ella mostraba no ayudo a su entrepierna que despertó por completo, con los ojos cerrados, sonrojada y un hermoso brillo fue suficiente para despertar su lujuria, suspiro por lo bajo y puso una pierna enfrente de la otra para separarlos de la cintura para abajo, no quería pensar como reaccionaría esa hermosa chica si supiera que tenía tantas ganas de subirle el vestido y penetrarla en ese momento. Debía tener la cabeza fría, Musa no era ese tipo de chica.

.-Hace frío, te llevo a casa

Musa le dirigió una mirada que no supo decifrar, se aclaro la garganta y comenzó a caminar, no sin antes tomar la mano de su novia y acomodarse un poco el pantalón, parecía un crío, excitándose solo por un beso, espero que ella no se diera cuenta, ella y todo el muelle que aun abarrotaba de gente.

Las chicas sonrieron al verlos, y cada quien se fue con su grupo de amigos, vio de reojo como Stella la abrazaba y ella se sonrojaba, como amaba verla de reojo.

.-Me da gusto que se reconciliaran-miro a Helio que le sonreía gustoso

.-¿Cuándo estábamos peleados?-arqueo la ceja sin entender

.-Flora me ha contado que ella pensaba que estabas de mujeriego, con Sira

.-Pero ella solo ha sido mi maestra

Los chicos rieron, chasqueo la lengua con molestia, sabía que no era muy bueno con los sentimientos y ellos se burlaban cada vez que podían de esa ignorancia.

.-Tio, las chicas son celosas-Brandon le guiño el ojo-Debes decirles siempre que son las únicas, porque se enojan muy fácil.

.-Lo que me da gracia-Timmy evitaba reír a carcajadas-El titulo de mujeriego que te has ganado

Arqueo la ceja, después sonrió y se dejo llevar por las bromas de sus amigos, era cierto que no entendía como era posible que pensaran que tenía a tantas mujeres, si apenas hablaba con Musa, y su antigua ex era Darcy, claro si eso se podía llamar así.

Recordó que debía llevar a Musa a casa, y comenzó a despedirse, cosa que no esperaba era las respuestas sugerentes que le hacían sus amigos sobre como terminaría la velada.

.-Musa no es de esas-replico entre dientes molesto

.-No es para que te enojes-Brandon se encogió de hombros-Es natural si se aman tanto, además, es muy agradable, no podrías quitarle las manos de encima

Riven se molesto, sin seguir la conversación fue con las chicas, y en un movimiento brusco tomo del brazo a Musa, diciéndole que era hora de irse, sorpresa se llevo cuando ella se soltó y comenzó a reñirle, ¿y ahora que había hecho mal?

Miro de reojo a sus amigos, que comenzaban a hacerle gestos para que se calmara, frunció el ceño, de verdad no entendía las relaciones humanas.

.-Riven-la voz de Sira lo saco de sus pensamientos, al igual que Musa dejo de hablar-Me parece que te preste una puntilla, es mi favorita, así que…..

.-Si, la azul, la deje en casa, te la paso al rato

Aquella hada, arreglo su cabello rubio dando a entender que la conversación había terminado, siempre tan despota, ¿Cómo pudieron pensar que se fijaría en alguien tan frío cuando tenía a su adorada Musa?

.-Sira-la chica lo miro sin interés-Te presento a Musa-la tomo de la cintura acercándola a su cuerpo, sintió como ella se resistió, pero ya estaba acostumbrado a sus rechazos

Sonrió y le tendió la mano para presentarse, miro a Musa que estaba sorprendida de la actitud de la hada, rodo los ojos exasperado, ahora no podrían irse, ya que la rubia estaba como en las nubes, después de todo el trato era que le enseñara a tocar guitarra y el le presentaría a su novia, Sira admiraba tanto a Musa que podría decirse que era su mas grande fan.

.-Cuando Riven me dijo que era para ti la sorpresa, no dude en ayudarlo, se ve que te ama mucho, no paro de hablar de ti en todas las sesiones

Un calor azoto su rostro haciéndole sentir mareado, ya era suficiente que Musa escuchara aquello, no necesitaba que todos en el muelle lo escuchara, suspiro para lograr calmarse, pero que humillante.

No supo que paso, pero de pronto Musa tomo su brazo y comenzó a pegarse a él, la miro sin entender, pero no iba a preguntarle nada, su sonrisa era tan hermosa que no podía dejar de verla, Musa estaba feliz por algo y eso era suficiente para el. Cuando se despidieron, Sira le guiño el ojo, finalmente el trato había terminado.

.-Llévame a casa, Riven

De alguna manera, esa frase le había dado un escalofrió y recordó lo de hace poco en su beso, movió un poco la cabeza, no era momento de excitarse por una cosa como esa. Despidiéndose de sus amigos, caminaron lejos del bullicio, una corriente de aire se hizo presente, y decidió abrazar a su chica, cubriéndola del frío con su cuerpo.

El tiempo se hizo corto, cuando vieron llegaron a la tienda, no quería irse, quería estar con ella mas tiempo, observo como su chica abría la puerta y entraba, tenía que hacer algo, no podía irse sin su beso de despedida, pero no podía tomarla y besarla de golpe, la asustaría o peor, ella se enojaría.

.-Musa-la chica lo miro espectante,-Gracias

.-¿Gracias por qué?

Sudo frío, no sabía porque le daba las gracias, pero fue lo único que se le ocurrió para llamar su atención, se acerco a ella y poso su mano en esa cintura que lo enloquecía, al no ver rechazo en ello, su corazón salto de felicidad, aunque nunca lo admitiría.

.-Por dejarme estar a tu lado, por dejarme amarte

Otro temblor por parte de su chica, debía hacer mas frío de lo que pensaba, bueno, un beso y la dejaría, muy a su pesar, en su casa. La beso, con un poco mas de desesperación que le hubiera gustado, pero ella no lo rechazo, la atrajo hacia el, poniendo su pierna entre las piernas de ella, no podía permitir que ella sintiera su endurecida entrepierna, pero quería estar lo mas cerca que pudiera de ella.

Ella enredo sus dedos en su cabellera, el la abrazo cubriéndola por completo en sus brazos, por un momento sintió que no era suficiente, tenia que tocarla un poco mas, pero se contuvo, no quería enfadarla, no quería arruinar la velada, pero en definitiva ella no ayudaba, una mano comenzó a pasearse en su pecho junto con una lengua traviesa y osada comenzaba a jugar con la suya, su mente comenzó a nublarse, ya no estaba pensando con claridad.

No supo cuando entro en aquella casa, ni como fue que cerraron la puerta, tampoco podía explicar como habían llegado a esa habitación sin tropezarse con nada, solo tenía cabeza par disfrutar esos besos que dejaron de ser tiernos y se volvieron salvajes, con hambre. No era la primera vez que compartía unos besos tan apasionados con alguna chica, pero era la primera vez que escuchaba su corazón en sus oídos y sentía su pecho explotar, así como su mente no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en su novia.

Aventurándose a que todo terminara, decidió jugar con su suerte, con habilidad cargo a Musa tomándola de una de sus piernas, esta enredo sus piernas a su cuerpo y fue mas fácil caminar con ella encaramada a él. Quizá podría hacer mucho mas que besar.

Con cuidado la poso en la cama, teniendo precaución de no aplastarla, y nuevamente jugo con su suerte, puso su mano sobre uno de los senos de su novia, al no haber resistencia acarició sobre la ropa aquella parte suave desfrutando la sensación. Musa seguía besándolo con pasión, con sus manos enredados en su cabello, entreabrió los ojos para ver como su ultimo pensamiento racional se esfumaba, tan sensual, sonrojada, con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo de vez en cuando su respiración agitada en su rostro.

Estaba jodido, ya no iba a poder detenerse con nada.

Acarició ambos senos con sus manos, notando que no eran tan pequeños y disfrutando lo suave que eran, ¡diablos! Musa era tan sensual y sexy que no se había sentido tan excitado en toda su vida.

Con un movimiento rápido, le quito el pequeño pedazo de tela, dejándola en ropa interior, la observo un momento, con un sosten strapless de encaje negro y una pantaleta negra haciendole juego. Tan erótica visión le excito aun más, al no quitarse los zapatos de tacón descubrió un fetichismo que no conocía, al lanzar el vestido lejos del ritual, se sorprendió al notarse con el pantalón desabrochado y sin su chaleco, ¿Cuándo paso eso?

Sonriendo, se quito la playera, para volver a pegar su cuerpo con el de ella, sintió un temblor por parte de ella, ¿aun ahora ella sentía el frío de la noche?

.-Eres tan hermosa, Musa, como un ángel

Ella no dijo nada, solo se sonrojo, sonrió complacido, como amaba a esa mujer, beso su cuello mientras acariciaba su cuerpo lentamente, un suave jadeo salió de los labios de ella, y fue lo mas hermoso que había escuchado en su vida.

Su mente estaba nublada, no podía pensar con claridad, su corazón latía tan fuerte que pensó que le explotaría, y nuevamente entro en ese trance, donde solo actuaba y no pensaba, donde sus manos quitaron las pequeñas prendas que aun adornaban el cuerpo de su chica, dejándola totalmente desnuda, beso aquellos senos que le enloquecían, tocando con cuidado los pezones y mordiéndolos suavemente.

Musa solo gemía, removiéndose en la cama, sonrojada sin saber bien que hacer, cada caricia hacía que ella suspirara lo que lo excitaba mas, en su mente no había pensamiento, simplemente había de seguir su instinto que le dictaba que debía hacerla su mujer.

Fue bajando lentamente, paseando su lengua en aquel vientre plano y jugueteando con su ombligo, mas suspiros, mas gemidos, otro mas y llegaría a aquel paraíso que no había explorado nadie, y que se moría de ganas de probar.

.-N-no, R-Riven…. P-para….. p-para….

La primera vez no escucho, pero al sentir como Musa comenzaba a empujarlo y buscaba cerrar las piernas, fue que pudo escuchar las negativas de su novia, la miro al rostro y toda la excitación y morbo que sentía se fue rápidamente, podía ver como su mirada reflejaba miedo y su rostro se veía asustado, como resorte se incorporo y busco como tapar la desnudez de su novia.

.-Lo- lo siento-¿estaba tartamudeando? Que impropio de él-Y-yo… no se que me paso-finalmente encontró su chaleco y la cubrió-Y-yo….. me voy!

Se levanto para acomodarse el pantalón, ¿Cómo mierdas lo iba a cerrar si su miembro estaba tan hinchado? No importa, se sentía avergonzado ¿Cómo perdió el control de esa forma?

.-Riven-no podía voltear a verla, estaba demasiado apenado-Me has malinterpretado, no quiero que te vayas

Ella lo abrazo por la espalda, podía sentir esa suave piel pegada a la suya, de verdad Musa no ayudaba en nada para calmarse, ella enterró rostro en su cuello, podía sentir su respiración cerca de su oído.

.-Es que… me da vergüenza, pero…. no quiero que pares

Suspiro con dificultad, un peso de encima se le fue de golpe, no lo odiaba, eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber. Volteo para besarla nuevamente, metiendo con descaro su lengua, ella correspondió ese beso, y lentamente volvieron a estar en la cama.

.-Ya te lo dije-su visión se nublo un poco, por la creciente excitación por el beso-Eres hermosa, como una diosa.

.-Pensé que era un ángel

.-Has subido de nivel-beso la punta de su nariz-Te amo

Ahora iba con mas cautela, no quería volver a asustarla, mientras volvían a besarse, ella jugueteo con su espalda, pecho y abdomen, él comenzó a acariciar nuevamente a su chica, debía ser mas cuidadoso, al separar las piernas de Musa, se posiciono entre ellas, aventuro su mano a aquella intimidad y poso algunos dedos.

Cuando la sintió temblar, pero no alejarse, era la señal de que estaba todo bien, con suavidad comenzó a acariciarla, sintiendo la calidez y humedad extenderse en sus dedos, volvió a bajar lentamente, cuello, senos, abdomen, ombligo, pelvis, y finalmente llego, a la parte mas escondida, que estaba húmeda por las caricias que no había dejado de hacer, lo observo un momento, y el deseo de tenerla en su boca se hizo mas fuerte, sin pensarlo, finalmente poso sus labios en aquella cavidad que le pedía a gritos ser explorada.

Musa comenzaba a revolverse, gimiendo y jadeando, preocupado de que no estuviera bien, subió la mirada, sin dejar descansar su boca de su acción de probarla, y verla de esa manera, sintió una punzada en su miembro, que estaba atrapado en su pantalón cerrado, con los ojos cerrados, sonrojada hasta las orejas, con el rostro contorsionado de placer y algunas gotas de sudor adornando su frente era sin duda, lo mas erótico que había visto en su vida. ¿Por qué había tardado tanto en hacer aquello?

Sin pensar, solo siguiendo sus instintos introdujo un dedo, logrando un grito ahogado junto con un espasmo, cuando sintió que estaba lista, introdujo un segundo, seguido de un tercero y comenzó a mover sus dedos para acostumbrarla, ella se retorcía aun mas por sus caricias, él decidió liberar su miembro de aquellos molestos pantalones, que ya le dolía por falta de atención y comenzó a tocarse.

.-R-Riven… me siento….. extraña…..R-Ri…..

Un gemido prolongado sono en toda la habitación, Riven sintió como sus dedos eran apretados y un suave calor estaba en su boca, su chica había llegado al orgasmo con sus dedos y boca y había sido lo mas erótico y sexy que había experimentado en su vida.

Se limpió un poco, mientras admiraba a su chica, que intentaba regularizar su respiración, tenía algunas gotas de sudor, seguía con un ligero sonrojo y tenía los ojos cerrados. ¡Dios! Como la amaba, para él, esto era suficiente. Con cuidado, se recostó sobre ella y la beso.

.-Eso fue…

.-Maravilloso-termino él al notar como ella aun no podía controlarse

Beso su rostro y acaricio su cuerpo con tranquilidad. De pronto ella, lo miro intensamente. Nunca la había visto así, con una mirada llena de determinación y anhelante.

.-¿Seguimos?-le pregunto suavemente, cosa que hizo que tragara duro, la verdad pensaba que ahí sería todo

.-Te va a doler-¿Qué estaba haciendo? La iba a sustar

.-No importa-ella paso sus manos por su cuello-Quiero ser uno contigo

No falto más, Riven volvió a besarla con hambre, sin miedo a mostrarle toda su desesperación, ya que de verdad estaba muy excitado. Por un momento pensó que todo estaba arruinado, cuando se percato que no llevaba protección, pero mientras sentía la lengua de Musa en su boca, recordó a Brandon darle un pequeño paquete que el guardo en su pantalón. Rompió el beso y se incorporo, sacando una pequeña bolsa que contenía tres condones.

Al notar la cara de molestia de Musa, decidió aclarar ese asunto, pero sin dejar de prepararse.

.-Brandon me los dio a guardar antes de salir, como iban sus suegros, pensó que no sería agradable que se le cayeran frente a ellos, pero se nos ha olvidado y me los he llevado

.-Pobre Stella y Brandon-bromeo Musa

.-Afortunados tu y yo

Una vez listo, beso a Musa con mas tranquilidad, tomo su miembro, cuidando de no mover el condón, y comenzó a entrar lentamente en ella, noto la cara de dolor y el miedo se hizo presente, quizá no era buena idea, cuando intento alejarse, sintió las suaves y largas piernas de su novia rodear su cintura.

.-Estoy bien-susurro ella-De verdad lo quiero

Al llegar a la mitad, unas cuantas lagrimas se asomaban en sus ojos, los cuales tenia cerrados con fuerza, sentía como ella enterraba sus uñas en su espalda causándole un poco de molestia, pero no era comparado con lo ella sentía, no es que el fuera demasiado grande, es simplemente que era su virginidad la que se llevaba. Quizá debieron hablar de esto antes de hacerlo.

.-Tranquila, ya casi termina.

Cuando finalmente entro, sintió como ella se estremeció y ahogo un grito, le beso suavemente y decidió no moverse ni un poco esperando que ella pudiera acostumbrarse a él. Algunas lagrimas bajaron por su rostro y con cuidado las limpio.

.-Te amo-le susurro-Te amo tanto

Musa lo miro, aun con los ojos cristalinos, y sonrió, en silencio se besaron, primero fueron suaves para subir poco a poco de tono. Sus lenguas comenzaron a juguetear y supo que ya era hora. Comenzó a mover sus caderas, escuchando los suspiros llenos de placer de su chica, no apartaba la vista de ella porque no quería que ella sufriera o volviera a dolerle, conforme ella se retorcía en sus brazos, el comenzaba a moverse mas fuerte, mas rápido, mas profundo.

Pronto encontraron la forma de acoplarse, haciendo un compas de movimientos que los llenaba de placer.

.-Ah, ah, si, ahí, ¡Riven! No pares!

Ella rasguñaba sin piedad su espalda, y eso lo excitaba tanto, podría jurar que sentía su sangre correr y que el placer lo inundaba, no estaba seguro que disfrutaba mas, estar dentro de su novia, los gritos y gemidos de placer, esas piernas que se enredaban en su cuerpo o esas uñas que le arañaban la espalda, estaba extasiado. El climax estaba cerca.

Aumento la fuerza de sus embestidas, logrando que Musa gritara aun mas, con hambre volvió a besar esos labios, que noto que estaban enrojecidos de tantos besos, pronto terminaría, ya sentía que llegaría al orgasmo.

Embistió mas rápido, abrazando a su novia que se aferraba a su cuello gimiendo de placer en su oído, sintió mayor satisfacción al sentirla que ella también estaba cerca, unos cuantos empujones mas y llegarían al orgasmo, tomo su cintura para lograr mayor profundizar, dos estocadas mas, otras dos y entrando a una tercera, lo sintió, el interior de Musa lo apretó fuertemente volviéndolo loco, al tiempo que soltaba un gran grito de placer diciendo su nombre, su miembro hinchado sintió los espasmos que lo contraían a causa del orgasmo y solo tuvo que dar dos estocadas mas para poder correrse entro de ella. Cerro los ojos y apretó los dientes para no soltar ese gemido gutural que osaba por salir de su boca, no quería ensordecer el delicioso gemido de su novia.

Y así como empezó todo, termino, Musa dejo de aferrarse a él para soltarse rendida en la cama, podía escuchar la respiración irregular de ella, al igual que la suya, aun oía su corazón en los oídos y comenzó a temblarle las piernas. Con cuidado se retiro de ella, no sin antes asegurarse que el condón haya logrado su objetivo de protección. Lo amarro y lo dejo caer cerca de la cama, se recostó a un lado de su novia y ambos buscaban regular y calmar sus respiraciones.

Quitándose un poco del sudor de la frente, atrajo a su novia que se acomodo en su pecho, y disfruto de acariciar su espalda, por un momento se percato donde estaban, y se sintió avergonzado, era la casa de su novia, casa que compartía con otras cinco chicas, y era inevitable que escucharan todo ese ruido, con cuidado busco la sabana para tapar la desnudes de su novia y le beso en la frente.

.-¿Debería irme?-cuestiono con miedo a la respuesta

.-Estoy cansada, ¿tu no?

Se miraron un momento, beso su frente y se acomodo en las sabanas con ella, entrelazando sus piernas y dejando descansar la cabeza de su novia en él. Ella se acomodo y le abrazo, no tardo mucho para que la respiración de ella le indicara que había caído en el sueño. Sonrió satisfecho por esa noche, ¡Por Dios! Como amaba a esta chica.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Notas de la autora:

No me pude resistir, acabo de ver en Netflix el Club Winx y me ha gustado, recuerdo haberla visto de niña, y ahora que la vi me he emocionado, una excusa para escribir un lemmon de una de las parejas mas raras y amadas de este club. Como no he visto las otras dos temporadas, esta historia la escribiré después de la quinta temporada, no se donde va a parar pero ya me imagine el siguiente capitulo.

Quien nunca me ha leído, es mi deber informarles que tardo un poco en actualizar, porque me gusta masticar la idea antes de escribirla, jejeje aun que hay veces que no me tardo y lo subo bien seguido, espero que alguien comente…. Saludos!


End file.
